Antonio
Antonio (Formerly Antonio the Awesome) is an American CAW wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Tag Team Champion and a former 2-time ECW Hardcore Champion, with his second reign being the longest reign in the company history. He currently competes as part of The Wildcards alongside his former kayfabe brother Blake Tedley. History in ECW Original Series Antonio debuted on Episode 2 as part of The Wildcards alongside his brother Blake, their first match was against The Bundys, which the Wildcards won after Blake pinned George Bundy with a shoulder block. On Episode 3, Antonio accompanied Blake to the ring for his match against Sermon Bundy. At December to Dismember, The Wildcards lost to The Bundys in a Ladder Match to determine the inaugural ECW Tag Team Champions. On Episode 6, Antonio defeated Flare and George Bundy in a Hardcore Triple Threat Match, At Armageddon, The Wildcards defeated The Bundys and The Misfits in a Hardcore Triple Threat Tag Team Match to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 7, The Wildcards lost the Tag Titles to Adam Pulp & Prototype. After the match, The Wildcards got into an argument. On Episode 8, Antonio turned Heel when he attacked Blake in the parking lot and slammed a car door into his leg. On Episode 9, Antonio fought Prototype in a Qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber match at Survivor Series, but was disqualified when Blake interfered. At Survivor Series, Antonio (Now going by Antonio the Awesome), fought Blake in a losing effort in a Hardcore Match. On Episode 10, ATA unsuccessfully challenged Metaphor for the ECW YouTube Championship. On Episode 11, ATA accompanied Hood to the ring. On Episode 12, ATA fought TGO in a Beat the Clock Spring Match, but they fought to a time limit draw. On Episode 13, ATA accompanied Hood to the ring for her match against Kimberly Paige, but caused Hood to get disqualified when he attacked Kimberly. Later that night, ATA fought in a Fatal 4-Way match against Sermon Bundy, Papu Papu and JBL, but was dragged backstage during the match by Kimberly Paige's boyfriend, Eric Samoyd. At The Great American Bash, ATA was the 10th and final entrant in the Money in the Bank match, where he was eliminated by JBL. On Episode 14, Antonio lost to the debuting Gas-O. On Episode 15, ATA lost a Hardcore Fatal 4-Way Match to Chad, the match also involved Gas-O and Blake Tedley. On Episode 17, ATA was revealed as the first opponent for Brent in a Gauntlet match. ATA lost to Brent. On Episode 18, ATA competed in a Hardcore Scramble Match to determine the inaugural ECW Hardcore Champion, against Adam Pulp, Chad, Gas-O and the eventual winner, Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 19, ATA defeated Yoshiharu Kitari in an Extreme Rules match to win the ECW Hardcore Championship, ATA's first singles title. On Episode 20, ATA successfully defended the Hardcore Championship in an Extreme Rules match against Blake Tedley. After ECW was cancelled, ATA relinquished the Hardcore Championship. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, ATA returned to the company. On Episode 1, ATA was scheduled to compete in a Hardcore 3-Way Match against Yoshiharu Kitari and Gas-O for the vacant ECW Hardcore Championship, however, a surprise appearance from the debuting John Wayne Glover turned the match into a 4-Way Elimination Match. ATA lost the match when he was eliminated by Yoshi K, who was then defeated by JWG. At Night of Champions, ATA competed in a 4-Way Hardcore Elimination Match for the ECW Hardcore Championship against defending champion, John Wayne Glover, Gas-O and JP Requirement. ATA was eliminated by JP Requirement and suffered an injury during the match. On Episode 10, ATA returned from injury after JWG's match, challenging JWG to a match for the ECW Hardcore Championship. On Episode 11, ATA challenged JWG for the Hardcore title in an Extreme Rules Match. ATA won the match and the championship after an interference from the returning Blake Tedley. On Episode 12, after Blake Tedley was attacked by JWG, ATA came out to attack JWG, but JWG was able to fight back. At Royal Rumble, ATA was first seen brawling backstage with JWG. Later that night, ATA entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 19th entrant, lasting 42 seconds, eliminating John Wayne Glover, before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Tank. On Episode 13, ATA defended the Hardcore Championship against JBL. ATA successfully defended the title after an interference from Blake Tedley. On Episode 14, ATA defended the Hardcore Championship against Gas-O, inspite interference from Sermon Bundy, Gas-O defeated ATA, ending Antonio's title reign. On Episode 16, ATA and Blake Tedley came out together. ATA turned face when he announced he would be dropping 'the Awesome' from his name and would just be going by 'Antonio'. Antonio also announced the return of The Wildcards. After the announcement, Mastodon came out and attacked both men before pinning Antonio, but this was not an official match. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Butterfly DDT (Lifting DDT) {2018-Present} ** Fallaway Powerbomb {2008} ** High Roundhouse Kick {2008-2009} ** Swinging Neckbreaker {2015-2017} * Signature Moves * Nicknames ** "ATA" ** "The Awesome" * Managers ** Hood * Entrance Themes ** "Break it Down" by The DX Band (Used as part of The Wildcards) ** "My Time" by Jim Johnston Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Hardcore Championship (2 times, Longest Reign) ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Blake) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Hardcore Champions Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:Hardcore Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Heavyweights